bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SodaCat/New Fanfic by Rose
''Author's Note: ''Hey guys welcome Rose back to fanfiction. I hope you enjoy this piece of work, it was hardddd D: I didn't liek it. Nopenopenope. Buttttt I hope you guys like it ;w; And that by the time I post it I get to eat cause geez I am hungry, I have faced this day on a glass of applejuice and a cracker. NOTHING ELSE THIS IS NOT OK //forgot to eat lunch don't yell at me ok on dA you can pretty much post whatever, so I'm doing my best to follow the rules here... //even if i wrote them shut up Once upon a time there was a dude named Jimmy Hopkins. He was ugly as sh*t and had a bitchy mother and a stepfather who was apparently as old as his grandfather. He also had an interesting car which he liked to be a badass about and lay on the back seat. Badass.png Anyways, there he was. Being a little shit who didn't wear a seatbelt. So anyways he gets to his new shit school with the secretary who is most definitely tapping the principal. She makes it pretty obvious, which kinda scares Jimmy and his followers/people who watch him. So there he goes and into the school and talks to the principal and blah blah blah keep his nose clean blah blah blah secretary brings in tea and sounds like she's high or some shit. Then he goes back to his dorm and freaking beats up some kid because Jimmy's a little shit. Then the gorilla known as Russell knocks him down. Damn. Okay so he meets this guy named Gary and a girl named Petey and they become BFFs and everything is pretty cool. But then they get to the hole and Jimmy realizes that Petey is male, also that Gary is a jerk but mainly that Petey is male. Plot twist: Petey's a dude. Now he is BFFs with the bullies. Then he gets invited to come boxing by uber-manly Gord. But he rejects him because Jimmy likes to play hard to get, so then Gord is all "bitch you will come to the gym with me so that we can punch you with gloves" but just says "ok" instead to cover his pain. Jimmy runs some errands for the school's local bear/cook and makes her look super hot and stuff. Then he supports her drugging the Biology teacher???? Idek whats going on over there but ok anyways then we watch the drunk and the fat one really go at it. They are like wild animals or something 'cause one of them is all "bitch u gon get sacked" and the other is like "bitch u will give me my liquor or i will cut you" So then Jimmy walks in and is all, "What is going on can I have some a-a-a-a-a-alchohol lol jk no but seriously whats going on?" "I'm drunk can u get my bottles nd give them 2 my gf pls" Galloway says as he drinks moar so Jimmy says yeah. Then Jimmy becomes some bitch's bitch and does stuff for her. We also watch him beat the crap outta some guy and get a house for it, and also egg stuff, and ride a bike, egg more stuff, and then fight a blond guy. Okay now it's all of a sudden really snowy and it stays that way. So now we're dealing with the oily guys aka "greasers". They have interesting fashion choice and stupid hair. So Jimmy and newly-realized-as-male Petey are playing darts or some shit when the Oil Boyz leader's boyfriend Peanut comes in and demands Jimmy get his ass over to his bf Johnneh. Jimmy is like "lol no" and Peanuts is like "ffffff" But then Jimmy goes anyways cause yolo motherf*ckers For some reason Jonneh likes to hang out under bridges so thats where Jimmy goes. He has to photograph Johnneh's boyfriend cheating on him or some shit with fabo-Gord, who isn't he like proven to be gay or bisexual or something? idk apparently bisexual. Whatever moving on So Jimmy is a creeper and takes pictures of Mrs. Johnneh and Gordo and then comes back and watches Johnneh freak out and pay him because b*tch ain't gettin' this fo' free, son. Then Jimmy and Jonneh beat Gordo up for being unfabulous. Oh and dating Mrs. Johnneh but mainly for being unfabulous Then Jimmy decides to be a badass and spray paints all over their little shithole of a neighborhood and for some reason they care even though it's a serious shithole anyways. I mean would you care if someone spraypainted your actual trash I think not. Whatever then we save the one that wets himself from the Oily Boyz along with ChadFad who has on a stupid hat. (It's Stupid Hat Day in the game. #TruFactz) Then Jimbo races for Mrs. Johnneh except I'm not sure why 'cause like it's just a race but whatever it matters. Then he saves her shit from the Shithole-House version (aka "Tenements") and then he rumbles and beats up Johnneh for being unfabulous. Then two big guys make fun of Petey for being a girl but Jimmy stands up for him because Petey is a strong and independent feminine gir--boy who don't need no boy's uniform. Now it's time to destroy the nerd's shit so that they can be bffs. Then we save them from the Funhouse because it's not that fun. Jimmy also acts like a creeper again and take pictures of this girl named Mandy doing girl stuff. After that he beats up her friends/her bfs teammates who try to defend her because he is an asshole. Also he steals from the mascot and ruins the game and then beats up the football team because he is a bad motherf*cker. Now Jimmy goes and f*cks everything up by spray painting City Hall. He kills some rats and some fires and finds Johnneh who is now crazy and dumps shit on Burton and takes pictures of burning trophies and gets expelled. Damn. Then he breaks into the Townie's house thing to make matters worse and beats up their demented leader so that they are bffs again. Then he goes back to school, beats the shit out of everyone so that everyone will be bffs again, and then goes and beats up Gare-bear and gets skylight'd because he is a diamond with a clean nose. Oh he also has a gf now she is ginger. Ok time for summer it never ends motherf*ckers ok btw forgot to mention he has a skateboard also (#sk8er boi) and he gets arrested a couple times and has detention and goes through halloween and xmas and wears a fabulous sweater and goes shopping and gets knocked out a couple times. The end did you like it because it was not serious at all nor is it a real fanfiction i lied Category:Blog posts